Inhalation therapy is applied not only to the treatment of respiratory tract diseases but also increasingly to the administration of other medicinal active substances. For this kind of therapy the active substance is offered as a liquid mist with very small droplet diameter (below 5 .mu.m) to the patient for inhalation and is transported together with the breathing air into the respiratory tracts.
Relatively large voluminous nebulizing chambers, which also serve as stilling chambers, are provided in modern nebulizers to mix the breathing air and the liquid mist. The nebulizing chamber must be designed relatively large so that an adequate quantity of liquid mist is kept ready for the inhalation process. In addition, a large nebulizing chamber encourages the thorough mixing and homogenization of the liquid mist. The size of the nebulizer, however, has a negative impact on the handling and cleaning possibilities. Another drawback lies in the fact that liquid droplets which are too large settle out and precipitate only to a limited degree.